So what happens now?
by ImagingThings
Summary: The war has been won but most people still have difficulties getting over the loss of their family and friends.
1. Too quiet

So what happens now?

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat together in Ron's room at the Burrow. They had buried Fred only a few days before and even though Harry and Hermione had felt as though they were intruding the family's grief Mrs. Weasley had insisted that they stayed until Hermione and Ginny returned to Hogwarts, Harry and Ron had already spoken to Kingsley Shacklebolt who'd told them that it didn't seem necessary for them to get their NEWTs to get into Auror-training. After all, they'd helped in the defeat of the Dark Lord; actually Harry had been the one defeating him.

A knock on the door startled the little group out of their thoughts.

"Come in." Ron called.

The door opened and Percy came inside and went over and sat down on the bed.

"Here's too quiet! Never thought I should say that…"

"But you're right. I don't think I've ever experienced the Burrow so quiet before. It's… wrong."

But they couldn't do anything. With Fred's dead the Weasley household had been shattered. Now George, who'd been so full of life even after losing his ear, was but a shadow of himself, only eating when he was practically forced to.

After a while Percy rose and went down to the kitchen. They all knew why; ever since he'd returned to the family he'd almost literally stood on his head to help. For some unknown reason he felt responsible for Fred's dead.

"_Percy, dear you don't have to do all this. You really should relax!"_

"_No mum. I can't. Not when… when it's my… fault!"__ and he continued preparing for the dinner._

"_What's you fault? You came back that's all there matters."_

"_You don't understand mum. I joked; it caused Fred to lose attention to the battle. Therefore it's my fault that he died."_

"_We all lost attention. Thanks to you Fred died happy. Don't give up joking just because you brother died. He would want you to joke you know."_

_They hadn't heard Harry enter. Now he walked over and, without any ado, began helping Percy with the dinner._

"He's still feeling guilty isn't he?"

"At one point I'd had said he ought to but now, I just want who remains of the family to be together."

They hadn't heard anybody enter and hearing George's voice almost made them jump in surprise.

"You know, it's not me who's dead. Mind if I join you? It's… weird to be alone."

They couldn't bring themselves to mentioning that he'd been alone in their, his, room all the time if you didn't count the funeral and all the times he'd been dragged down to eat.


	2. DA once again

The other's story

September the 1st arrived and Harry, Ron Hermione and Ginny went to King's Cross with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Hermione and Ginny to return to Hogwarts and the others to say goodbye.

"Do you know if any others from our year are returning?"

"Dean will return today too. As will Justin I suppose. Those you went hiding in the Room of Requirement will return after Easter."

Trust Hermione to know that sort of things.

"How do you know that?"

"I've been writing with Lavender during the holiday."

Knowing Hermione's feelings towards Lavender and the fact Ron had been dating her in their sixth year solely to make Hermione jealous they hardly could have gotten more surprised if she'd declared she'd been writing with Malfoy. Maybe a little.

"You've been writing with…"

"Yes that's right Won-Won. I've been writing with Lav-Lav. Well, she found out I pretty much saved her from Greyback so…"

When they arrived at the station and had gone through the barrier to platform 9 ¾ Dean and Luna was already there. After a while Justin turned up too, other than that they hardly recognized any.

"See you at Christmas."

They kissed goodbye, well, Harry kissed Ginny and Ron kissed Hermione. Standing for a while, watching the familiar red train disappear, before they turned and walked back out into the Muggle world.

After a while they found an empty compartment and sat down. Ginny couldn't help smiling; she'd shared a compartment with Hermione and Luna several times before and with Dean the time they'd been dating. However she'd never shared with Justin before. Not that it mattered.

"So Hermione," Dean asked after moments of silence had passed by, "are your parents back from Australia?"

"Oh yes. Think they got quite a shock; standing in the Australian Bush with their daughter telling them a whole year had elapsed without their knowledge. Still, when they'd gotten over the shock they took it amazingly well. How did you elude the Death Eaters Justin?"

"I went to Eaton. You know, I'd been up for it before getting my Hogwarts letter. For some crazy reason they never thought of looking there."

Again silence filled the compartment for long minutes before Dean, again, broke the silence.

"Have any of you Muggle-born received a letter from Mrs. Creevey?"

"Yes. She seemed to think muggle parents should stick together. I think it's a brilliant idea. And, I mean I know how hard it was for you guys losing Fred but…"

"He died for a cause we knew. The Creevey's never understood what Colin died for."

"Speaking of the Creevey's," came Luna's dreamy voice, "isn't that the youngest out there?"

They turned to look out to the hallway and true enough. Dennis Creevey, looking strangely alone without his brother, walked up and down, for some reason not seeking out any of his friends to sit with. Maybe fearing they'd ask questions.

"Hey Dennis. Why don't you sit in here?" Justin, showing his Hufflepuff nature to help people, had opened the door to let Dennis in. the younger boy came in and sat down beside Ginny.

"Thanks! Everyone just wanted to know where we'd been and how Colin managed to get to Hogwarts being underage. I… well; I didn't want to talk about it."

It was strange to hear Dennis, who'd always been so excited about everything, so solemn.

So the six people sat in a compartment together, for some of them they shared with each other for the first time, feeling rather strange knowing that they, until Easter, were the last remains of Dumbledore's Army. Not that it would ever be needed again.


	3. A new friend

The other's story

Harry and Ron were on their way down to the Auror-training area when they heard a much familiar voice behind them.

"Harry. Ron. Wait. Please…" slowly stopping they turned and waited for the speaker to catch up with them. The moment he reached them he pressed something into Harry's hand and started to walk away again. When Harry looked at the thing he realized it was a fake Galleon, one of the DA coins.

"Zacharias. Wait? Why are you giving me this?"

Zacharias Smith stopped his detour and returned to the two friends.

"I don't think I'm really a member of Dumbledore's Army anymore."

"Dumbledore's Army is pretty much unnecessary. We beat Voldemort in case you've forgotten. Keep it as a memory of a bunch of brats deciding to rebel." Smiling Harry reached the coin back towards Zacharias but the Hufflepuff still refused to take it.

"No. I lost the right to ever call myself a member when I ran."

"If I remember correctly," Ron said, "Harry didn't want any of you to stay. You were hiding in the Room of Requirement, right?"

"Yes! I was a part of the initial rebel against Umbridge even though I disagreed with you a lot. The Carrow's were even worse than her."

"Yeah… we know. Neville told us. So don't you see? I wanted you people to run. You were actually the only one who agreed with my first decision."

"It doesn't make any difference. Don't you understand? I saw him, the Creevey boy, I saw him sneak back and I didn't do anything to stop him. I didn't even return when I realized a sixth year was willingly to stay while I, a seventh year, wasn't. But maybe that's because he was from the brave Gryffindor house while I am from the weak house of Hufflepuff."

"Being Hufflepuff doesn't mean you're weak. Cedric wasn't weak."

"Besides, do you know you yelled highest about staying and fighting?"

He didn't answer, only shook his head slightly.

"Ernie. Ernie Macmillan."

Finally Zacharias accepted the coin Harry held towards him and smiled to the two friends. Without really thinking about it they began to walk towards the training room.

"You've gone directly into training I've heard."

"From who?"

"It's all over the newspapers." For a moment it seemed like the old Zacharias had returned. The one who thought he knew things better than others. "The names Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood they're everywhere. You six seem to be the new heroes; those who in a few 100 years will be in every fairytale."

The thought of being a fairytale figure seemed rather odd to Harry. Of course that was exactly what had happened to the Peverell brothers.

"And you? Are you returning to Hogwarts after Easter too?"

"Yes."

When they reached the training room Zacharias said goodbye and told them he hoped they could write together. Watching him return down the hallway both Ron and Harry realized they received a new friend. And maybe it was better to find a friend in time of peace when there was no mutual enemy to ally against. Friends found in wartime could disappear when the mutual enemy was gone. Those found in time of peace accepted you as a friend not just as someone better to be sided with than the enemy.


	4. Family Reconciliation

The other's story

At a small cemetery a dark haired woman stood in front of a burial place with a small brown haired boy in her arms. The woman was called Andromeda Tonks and the boy, who was her grandson, was called Ted Lupin. Those buried in the ground in front of her were her husband Ted Tonks, her daughter Nymphadora "Tonks" Lupin and her son-in-law Remus Lupin. Poor little Teddy was an orphan.

"Hey guys. You really should see Teddy; he has really grown since last time I was here. You know what?" She caught herself waiting a brief moment for the answer she knew would never come, "I think he has taken the best from both her parents: The metamorpmagus abilities from you Dora and the smartness from you Remus. Listen to me; talking to someone who can't hear me. But you can, can't you? All of you."

Footsteps in the gravel behind her made Andromeda turn, the person who came towards her was the last person she'd expected.

"Cissy? What? You've been visiting our dear sister's grave?"

"Yes! She's our sister Andy."

Turning away from her younger sister Andy looked at the three headstones for a moment before answering:

"Not any more. Bella stopped thinking of me as her sister many years ago, ever since I married Ted. I stopped thinking of her as my sister the moment I heard she was the one who killed Dora." Again she turned back towards her sister and looked, for the first time in years, directly at her. "Yes. That's right. Bella, our sister killed Dora, my daughter, her niece. And do you know what Aberforth Dumbledore told me he heard her say afterwards?"

"No. what?"

"Too bad I didn't do that before the bastard was born. She called Teddy a bastard simply because his father was a werewolf whom in her eyes was nothing but a monster while she had no problems with hanging out with monsters such as Greyback and Voldemort. She was a monster herself."

"Voldemort. He taunted us; Bella and me, with the fact that our niece had married a werewolf."

"He asked me if I would baby sit the cub." Andy hadn't heard another pair of feet before Cissy's son Draco spoke behind his mother. "I should've said yes. I should've said that I bloody well would. It's still yes… Aunt Andy… if you ever need anyone to look after him I'm ready to help."

"You do know who his godfather is?"

"Harry. Harry Potter. That boy's really lucky. But there might be times when neither Harry nor any of the Weasleys can look after him. If that should happen you're welcome to contact me."

For a moment Andy considered to decline his offer but realized that the young boy in front of her fully regretted everything he'd done.

"You know what? Why don't you come home to me for a cup of tea? It's been long since we've been able to talk. Of course if Draco doesn't want to listen to his mother and old aunt that'll be okay."

"You aren't old Andy. You're only two years older than me."

"I'd love to come."

So they apparated back to Andy's house and she went in to make the tea ready while Draco offered to take Ted up for his midday sleep. At first Andy was a little worried if the boy, young man, who'd been spoiled rotten all his life, would be able to make his younger relative sleep but short after Draco come downstairs and told them Teddy was fast asleep.

They drank their tea while they, mostly Andy and Cissy, spoke about everything there had happened in their lives since Andy was excluded from the Black family.

"Tell me Draco, where were you at the cemetery before joining your mother and me? I don't suppose she refused to let you visit your aunt's grave."

"No. I went over to visit the grave of one of my friends. Vincent Crabbe. He was killed during the battle."

Andy opened her mouth to ask who it was and to ask if he was angry at that person. As if he knew what she was about to say Draco shook his head slightly before continuing.

"It was his old fault. He'd learned how to conjure fiendfyre but he forgot to learn how to put it out again. He sat fire to the Room of Requirement in order to kill Potter, Weasley and Granger. Lucky there was too brooms in there. Harry saved me while Ron and Hermione got Gregory out."

Cissy thought it was a little weird to hear her son refer not only to his friend but his school time rivals as well in first names. But she didn't say anything.

After they'd finished their tea Cissy and Draco said goodbye to Andy who made them promise to come over another day.


	5. McGonagall's speech

The other's story

When they arrived at Hogsmeade station the six of them managed to get a ride together. It was a little weird to know that only a year ago Luna had been the only of them who could see the Thestrals while now they all could except for Dennis. That was maybe the most prominent effect the battle had had; now more students than ever was able to see the skeleton horses pulling the carts.

Entering the Great Hall Luna went over to the Ravenclaw table while Justin sat down by the Hufflepuff. The remaining four sat down together at Gryffindor's table. After a while Jimmy Peakes, one of the beaters from Harry's quidditch team came over and sat beside Dennis.

"We wanted to stay both of us, Colin and me. When McGonagall ordered us out he did what she told us but when we left the Hog's Head, the Death Eaters had removed the caterwauling charm because they got pretty annoyed by the noise. Colin, well he looked towards the gates which weren't guarded anymore and said, 'I'm going back in. I'll turn seventeen in a few months then I'll be of age. Besides, I didn't fly all the way here only to get thrown out when the excitement starts.' I'd have followed him but… he said the reason for not telling you what was about to happen was that you were too young. And we're classmates. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay."

While they'd been speaking the last person had gotten sorted. (To Hufflepuff) and Professor McGonagall stood up to make her speech, the first she ever held as Headmistress.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. I suppose most of you know about the events with took place at our proud school last year ending with the battle of Hogwarts May the 2nd. Before anyone starts trying to find the guilty I'll like to make a firm statement. Severus Snape was Dumbledore's man. I spoke to his portrait in my office and he told me nothing bothered him more than witnessing students put to the Cruciatus curse. I'll also like to ask everybody not to be hostile against anybody due to their house, for too many years Slytherin have had the reputation of brewing dark witches and wizards and I know a lot of Voldemort's followers came from Salazar Slytherin's house but in every house there have always been both good and bad persons. Our own professor Horace Slughorn is an excellent example of a noble Slytherin.

Last but not least I'd like to present the new addition to the staff. Professor Hestia Jones who'll be our new Defence against the Dark Arts, let's hope she'll last a little longer than the other teachers we've had in that subject."

The Hall exploded in applause; everybody knew that Hestia had been a member of the famed Order of the Phoenix.

"Our next teacher is the Muggle studies teacher Professor Mary Cattermole."

Again the hall was filled by applause though not as ear cracking as before. Hermione waved smiling to the woman Harry, Ron and her had helped saving from Muggle-Born Registration Committee.

"And our new Transfiguration teacher will be Professor Amos Diggory. Good appetite."

For several long minutes nothing but the sound of some 100 people eating were heard. Then Jimmy broke the silence.

"It'll be nice playing quidditch again, any idea who the captain is?"

Instead of answering Ginny and Hermione looked smiling at each other.

_They'd gotten their letters from Hogwarts with the book lists. However, it wasn't the list of needed books which had caught Ginny's interest, rather the second letter she'd gotten. Slowly opening it she gave a shriek of surprise._

"_What Gin?" Harry said, looking at his girlfriend._

"_I'm… captain."_

After a while Jimmy understood what the two older girls were going on about.

"Wow! That's cool. Congratulations. So do you think Ritchie and I have a change staying as beaters?"

"Well I should think so. Still I'd like to give everyone a change. I'm also pretty sure Demelza is still interested for the chaser spot. You know what? It's a bit weird that we're in need of a seeker. Never happened in any of our time."

"I think I'd like playing seeker." Dennis suddenly said, having been rather quiet until then.

"Well then come to the try-outs."


	6. Quidditch, DA and friendship

The other's story

A few days later Ginny held the tryouts for the Gryffindor quidditch team. Both Jimmy and Ritchie stayed as beaters while Demelza continued as chaser together with Ginny. Dennis got to the team as seeker like he'd wanted and to everyone's great surprise no less than Romilda Vane earned the spot as keeper. The third chaser was the youngest on the team, a second year called Lesley Johnsen the first male chaser, unless you counted the times Dean played substitute, for as long as anyone could remember.

When they'd finished the training Romilda walked over to Ginny with determination written on her face.

"You know what Ginny Weasley?" she said, as if the name gave her a bad taste in her mouth.

"No. How would I know when you haven't told me?" Ginny answered patiently, to be honest she had some ideas what the other girl was going on about.

"I haven't given up on Harry Potter yet." Romilda said as if Harry was some sort of prize you could just win, as if he was "free".

"You should consider it. You see; he's already taken, by me." Ginny shot back at the younger girl. Instead of answering Romilda turned and walked towards the castle. Nose held high.

"Man she's a pain." Ritchie commented, "Why do you put up with her?"

"She's terrible that's right." Ginny answered, "Still she was the best keeper."

Later that evening Hermione, Ginny, Dean and Dennis found themselves sitting alone in the Common room after all others had gone to bed. It was Saturday the next day so they didn't have to worry about classes.

"You know what we should?" Dennis asked, a bit of the old gleam of excitement back in his eyes.

"No. What?" Hermione asked curious.

"Continue the DA. I know we won't actually need it anymore but it _did_ unite Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw right? Of course there have been other forms of inter-house clubs, the famed Slug Club to mention one, but maybe something run by students would have more success. We just invite the Slytherins as well. Like McGonagall said; we got to stop being prejudicing against them."

Everyone's jaws practically dropped by hearing the youngest member of the DA come with that idea. Then Hermione broke into a broad smile.

"Well that's a brilliant idea. Maybe I'd better ask McGonagall if it's okay."

After the weekend signs had been put up on the notice board in every common room.

**DA invitation**

The members of the DA, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas, Dennis Creevey, Luna Lovegood and Justin Finch-Fletchley would like to invite every interested person to a DA meeting in the Room of Requirement Sunday at 3 am.

The following Sunday Hermione, Dean, Ginny and Dennis went down to the Room of Requirement accompanied by Jimmy, Ritchie, Demelza and Lesley as well as Dennis and Jimmy's classmate Natalie McDonald. When they arrived Luna was already there with some fellow Ravenclaws.

"Oh Hello. Wondered where you were." She said looking up from the edition of the Quibbler she was sitting with. "This is Stewart Ackerley and Orla Quirke."

They'd just said hello when Justin entered together with a few younger students.

Hello. This is Eleanor Branstone, Laura Madley, Owen Caldwell and Rose Zeller."

He'd just presented them when single bewildered looking Slytherin entered the room.

"We really can come to these meetings?" the girl asked.

"Of course. Why else do you think I asked Professor Slughorn to put up the notice on your notice board? What's your name?"

"Astoria Greengrass. I couldn't get any of the others to attend. Saying that you Gryffindors would just taunt us."

Motioning to Astoria to sit down in one of the cosy armchairs the room has provided Hermione, as one of the initial, if not the initial founder, started the meeting.

"Welcome everybody. First I'd like to make sure than everybody's aware that in this room we're not Gryffindors or Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws or Slytherins or whatever but simply students at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry a school where last year some terrible events took place. Understood?"

They all nodded, realizing that the reason for Hermione's little speech was Astoria's doubt whether she as a Slytherin would be welcome.

They'd only been talking for a few moments, Demelza suggesting that they should tell about their families, when a timid looking Slytherin first year came in.

"S… sorry… am I late?" she gasped while Astoria stood up and put an arm around the younger girl.

"No Kathleen I don't think so. Everybody this is Kathleen Crabbe."

"You're Crab… I mean… Vincent's sister?" Hermione said surprised, not knowing that the late Vincent Crabbe had a sister.

"Yeah…"

"Listen…" Hermione began uncertain. How do you tell the little sister of your long-time rival who tried to kill you that you're sorry about his dead? "I really am sorry he had to die. If we could've gotten him out too we would."

"I know. Gregory told me that you, Ron and Harry saved him and Draco. He said if the world had been fair they'd have died in there too."

"But it was good they didn't." Ginny said. "You see, Harry told me. Narcissa Malfoy was sent to check if Harry was dead and she asked if Draco was alive. When Harry said yes Narcissa lied to Voldemort as told him Harry was indeed dead." She stood up and kneeled in front of the girl. "Maybe you, I and Dennis here could talk. We've all lost a brother you know."

And they talked until they had to rush down to the Great Hall to get something to eat. All knowing they'd earned new friends.


	7. Time slowly heals

The dark haired outlaw

The other's story

The first semester went by quickly and before anyone expected Christmas was on its way. The entire Weasley clan, the Delacours, Harry and Hermione would celebrate the holyday at Shell Cottage. Even though everybody looked forward to it they all knew that something, someone was missing.

The day arrived where the Hogwarts express would come and take those students who weren't going to celebrate Christmas at the school back home. The DA group spread out between a row of compartments, walking to and fro talking to each other. All of them wished they could just sit in a compartment together but being 19 people in a six person compartment isn't just hard, it's practically impossible.

While the train drove through the English landscape families and friends of the students started to arrive at King's Cross station. Among them were the Weasleys, accompanied by Harry and Hermione's parents.

Just when the little group was about to cross the barrier to get to platform 9¾ a couple walked over to them, the woman was rather slim with chestnut-coloured hair while the man was more squat with mousy-brown hair.

"Hello," said the woman and held her hand out, "You must be the Weasleys, well, some of you. Perhaps not you people." the last she said while inclining her head towards Harry and the Grangers.

"Oh yes we are." Arthur said, accepting the woman's outreached hand. "I'm Arthur, that's my wife Molly and that's our boys Percy, George and Ron."

"Nice to meet you! And I don't suppose I'll have to ask who you are." She said while turning to Harry. "You must be Harry Potter. Colin used to talk a lot about you…"

"You're Colin's parents?" finally Harry understood why these two people seemed so familiar… he'd seen them before, at Colin's funeral. But at that time they'd been dressed completely in black, sobbing, holding their youngest, their only remaining son like they'd never let him go. Now, although it was clear they still were grieving, like the Weasleys still grieved Fred, like Andromeda still grieved for her husband, Ted, her daughter, Nymphadora and her son-in-law, Remus. The pain was still there but not as raging as it had been.

"You know…" Percy began uncertain. "The train will be here any moment. Let's go to the platform and continue talking there."

They did as Percy suggested and when they entered the platform a couple came over and presented themselves as Mr and Mrs Finch-Fletchley. Quickly the Creeveys, the Grangers and the Finch-Fletchleys began talking.

"Harry Potter?" A woman suddenly said behind Harry.

"Er… yeah… that's me…"

"I'm Mrs Crabbe. I… just want to say sorry… for my son almost killing you."

"But he didn't. I'm sorry, for not managing to get him out. Your daughter's at Hogwarts now, right? Ginny told me…"

"Yes. Kathleen, she told me she'd been talking a lot with Ginny Weasley and Dennis Creevey because they… well… because they too… had lost a brother. I… I didn't want her to go…"

"I didn't want Dennis to go either." Mrs Creevey said. "But of course he was right; the war's over. And if he stayed home all what they'd been fighting for would be in vain. And it did give me the idea of starting the muggle-parent's writing club."

"Problem is… Vincent was on the wrong side. He was sided with those people who wanted to stop muggle-born people from attending the school, who wanted to kill muggle-born people."

"Let's…" Arthur began, then having to clear his throat. "Let's not hang in the past."

"Dad's right…" Percy said, also with some difficulties. "It… brings us nowhere. There's only one way; forward."

While they'd been speaking the Thomas's had arrived and joined the little group, only one parent were missing, and soon enough, not long after Harry spotted the unmistakably figure of Xenophilius Lovegood. And soon after the train arrived and the families went their different ways.


	8. Christmas, questions and some answers

The dark haired outlaw

The other's story

In many years afterwards Harry would think of the Christmas of 1998 as the saddest he remembered. The one he'd spent on the run with Hermione hadn't even been that bad. Not even the dreadful ones he'd had with the Dursleys before learning he was a wizard had been.

Christmas day the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione and her parents had gone to Shell Cottage. But the normally so cheerful family was solemn and subdued; not even the Christmas while Arthur was injured had been so, sad.

New Years Eve at Andromeda's place hadn't been much better. Little Ted who had no idea he was an orphan. Andromeda crying for the loss of her family.

Why? Harry often wanted to scream.

Why should a person like Fred die? So full of life. Ever happy. Even at the moment of his dead he'd joked; joyful that his pompous older brother showed sign of humour.

Why should a person like George be left alone? Not as loud as his brother but still a half of a whole; losing his ear had scarred his face. Losing his twin had scarred his soul.

Why should so lovable people as Arthur and Molly lose one of their beloved children? Those two who always had been ready to open their hearts to a lost boy. Not even pushing him aside when their own son died.

Why should a man like Remus die? Outsider because of a curse he'd received in his childhood. Kind-hearted and clever. Worried that he wasn't fit for being a father. Overjoyed when his son was born.

Why should a woman like Tonks die? Ever so full of life. Happy, clumsy. Depressed when the man she loved didn't answer her feelings. Never caring he was a werewolf. Again happy when love finally won. Unable to sit with her son while her husband went to war.

Why should someone like Ted Tonks die? Forced on the run simply because the Death Eaters thought him a mudblood while his heart was so much purer than theirs.

Why should a person like Andromeda be a widow? Choosing love above issues of blood. Losing her husband not once but twice. Losing her daughter and her son-in-law in one stroke. Her daughter even to her own sister.

Why should a boy like Ted be an orphan? A gleam of light in a dark time. Orphaned barely a month old.

Why should a man like Snape die? Ever loyal to the woman he loved and couldn't have. Risking his life to spy on Voldemort.

Why should a boy like Colin die? Ever excited. Wanting to fight though he was too young. Sneaking back in meeting his doom.

Why did people like the Creeveys have to lose their son to a case they didn't understand?

Why did Dennis have to lose his brother?

Still, in a way Harry knew why; those people had sacrificed their lives so that those left could have a life in peace.

Slowly the Weasleys wouldn't cry when Fred was mentioned but laugh at his pranks and jokes.

And little Ted was maybe an orphan but he was certainly not alone.

Even Andromeda's resentments towards Bellatrix would slowly die out.


	9. So many lost

The dark haired outlaw

The other's story

Sooner than they'd expected a year had gone by since the terrible battle claiming so many lives.

Those who'd stayed hidden in the Room of Requirement returned to the school after the Easter break which, though sad hadn't been as sad as the Christmas break.

The 2nd May 1999 a memorial was held for those who'd died in the battle which had finally seen the defeat of lord Voldemort.

Arriving in Hogsmeade together with the Weasleys and the Delacours Harry was surprised to see how many people there were.

"Looks like the entire magical population of England's here." Percy remarked. And it surely seemed like he was right. No, Harry realized, not only the magical population, and not only from England.

When everyone had been placed on chairs outside, looking towards Dumbledore's tomb, Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister for Magic, stepped onto the speaking chair and enchanted his voice so everyone could hear it.

"One year ago a battle was fought at this very spot. A battle which ended a long a terrible war. Today we honour all who died in that war. Not only those who died in the battle, fighting for, and winning, the freedom. But everyone. In the great Hall is a monuments which shows the names of all those who died since lord Voldemort rose to power the first time.

Those people died so the world could be a better place. Let them never be forgotten."

No, Harry though, he would never forget. Squeezing Ginny's hand softly he sat listening to the rest of Kingsley's speech.

Later Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione went inside the great hall to look at the monument; so many names, some they knew, some they didn't; the casualties of the First War Harry supposed.

Looking through the names he was a little surprised to see Regulus listed right over his older brother.

"I told them Kreacher's story." Hermione explained solemnly, "they all agreed that he too deserves a spot on the monument."

Of course he did, he'd been willingly to die attempting to stop Voldemort and ensure that Kreacher got away alive.

"So many names." Ginny whispered, stepping closer to Harry, resting her head on his shoulder. "So many. They died for us. So we could live without fear."

Harry wrapped his arm more firmly around her, pulling her close. Sweet Ginny, brave Ginny, wonderful Ginny. The moment where Bellatrix Lestrange's killing curse had been so close to kill her still haunted him in his dreams. Only in his nightmares she died; leaving the Weasleys to grieve, not only one, but two children.

"Everyone has gone outside. Maybe we should go out there too." Ron spoke quietly.

So they went outside again. Thinking of those they'd lost.


End file.
